The Old Oak Mansion
by Trainer Wes
Summary: There was a rumor going around. A rumor saying that the old Oak mansion was haunted. Character death.


There was a rumor going around. A rumor saying that the old Oak mansion was haunted. The story was that of a boy and his grandfather used to live there. The grandfather was a great professor and his grandson aspired to be just like him. One day during one of the professor's experiments, it was said that there was a mishap.

Something went wrong as he was trying to find the cure to heal any injury and sickness a Pokemon could have. The result ended up that a poisonous gas was released throughout the house. The professor rushed to his grandson's room, which was on the other side of the mansion.

He tried his best to get there in time, but he was just a second to late. By the time he reached his room, his grandson, Green Oak, was lost to an eternal slumber. Seconds later, the professor had inhaled enough of the gas to permanently knock out as well, or so one story goes. The other story ended saying that the professor was already dead by the time he got there.

"So, Red, are you brave enough to go venture into the Oak Mansion?" A young girl named Leaf asked.

The boy named Red stood silent. He had just met the girl and the first thing she did was tell him a ghost story? About some silly mansion? Leaf, worried about not having a response from Red, except a quizzical look, decided to add some more to the story.

"You know, I've heard that if you stay on the night of a full moon, you'll be able to see the ghost of Green," Leaf said.

Red sighed and turned to walk away from this silly girl. Who would ever believe in such a stupid ghost story like that? Red was only able to take at least five steps before that girl shouted something to him.

"It's said Green only appears to the strongest trainers!"

She had spoken the magic words. Red was the strongest trainer, wasn't he? Could a ghost's appearance really prove such a thing?

"Is this the truth?" Red asked. Leaf just gave him a sincere smile and nodded.

* * *

><p>Red stood in front of the 'haunted' Oak mansion. Leaf told Red that she would be here, but it seems as if she was running late. Red was rarely impatient, and tonight was one of those rare nights in which he was. He tapped his foot, eager to go into the mansion and see if Green's ghost would appear to him.<p>

Red shrugged and headed into the mansion. He figured Leaf would go inside once she arrived and would look for him.

The first step into the mansion made an eerie creak noise. Leaf never did say when that story had taken place. And with a sudden realization, Red just noticed that she never described how Green looked. This was just going to be a waste of his night.

Walking around the deserted mansion, the floors kept on creaking and there was an odd smell in the air. Had traces of the poisonous gas stayed within the mansion? Red made up his mind not to deal with these minor details. All he had to worry about was whether or not a boy showed up, apparently a ghost boy.

After searching the whole mansion, Red came to the conclusion that there was no ghost. He was the strongest trainer and maybe the ghost just didn't know it. Heading down the stairs, he noticed a figure standing in front of the door. Red was unable to tell who it was and if it had just entered the mansion.

The figure turned to him and Red noticed it was a young boy. He had spiky brown hair and dashing green eyes. The boy seemed to be about his age.

"Hey!" The other boy shouted to Red. "What brings you here?"

Red didn't like to talk much; so repeating the whole story would be bothersome. Instead, he made up an excuse.

"I wanted to see this place at night," He answered. The other boy looked a bit confused at first. Who would want to come here at night? But his confusion instantly turned into that of a warm smile.

"Would you like to stay with me for a bit then?" He asked. Red was still waiting for Leaf; so hanging out with this boy wouldn't do any harm. He nodded, indicating that he would stay with the other boy.

"Cool! So, what kind of Pokemon trainer are you?" The boy asked. This led to a, mostly, one-sided conversation since Red disliked talking. The boy instantly adjusted to his quietness, mentioning that he once had a friend just like him. The boys talked about Pokemon and their dreams for hours, until Red realized how late it had gotten.

"Sorry, but I should leave now," Red muttered to the boy, whose name he had forgotten to ask. The other boy looked disheartened and grabbed onto Red's wrist, firmly gripping it.

"Can't you stay longer?" The boy pleaded. Why did this boy want him to stay? Red shook his head and the boy let go of his wrist. Red walked away, not noticing that he quickened his pace everytime he heard footsteps from behind.

Finally reaching the door, Red was unable to even open it. Did the boy lock it earlier? Red began to feel something behind him, causing him to turn around. The boy stood a few feet away from Red, looking down at the floor.

"Why don't you want to stay, Red?" The boy asked. That was strange, Red never told him his name…

"You and I can be best friends, Red. We have similar interests and dreams! You should stay here, with me, Red. Then I won't be alone anymore."

As the boy spoke, he slowly walked up to Red; his shadow began to expand beneath him. Red's heart rate began to increase. Was this fear? He had never felt something like fear before. That was when Red realized who the boy truly was. The boy was none other than Green.

"I don't want to be lonely anymore. Why did I have to have such an untimely death? It wasn't my grandfather's fault. It was an accident. He never meant to harm me or my Pokemon," Green said. As he spoke, his voice began to darken, as if some ghost possessed him. The shadows from beneath Green had now surrounded both him and Red.

Red looked for a way he could escape while trying to keep his stoic look. Green creepily smiled.

"Red. I won't let you go. You're the first one who's visited this place who wasn't waiting for me to appear to prove that they were the strongest trainer. You're the first who's actually kind and loves your Pokemon. I'm the same way. So, why don't you stay with me and be my friend, Red?"

Red was unable to respond as he saw the shadows begin to grab at him, pulling him down. He wanted to scream out for help, but couldn't as the shadows had wrapped around his mouth. Red struggled against the shadows, but it was impossible as it had the strength of a legendary Pokemon. The last thing Red saw was Green, his eyes shining through the darkness. And the last thing he heard was,

"I won't be alone anymore."

* * *

><p>"There's also another part to the story!" Leaf retold the story to another boy. "They say that a boy last year went to investigate the mansion and never came out. Some say Green captured him, others say he was killed by Green's ghost."<p>

The boy, Gold, hardly believed in such a story. If there was a ghost of a human, it was most likely a ghost Pokemon trying to imitate a human.

"Oh really?" Gold asked back. "Then what was the missing boy's name?"

Leaf gave a devious smile and Gold could have sworn he felt the air change around him into something a bit darker.

"Red."

* * *

><p><em>Note: I wanted this done for Halloween, but I went out trick-or-treating, so I was unable to finish it. This was based on a prompt I found that said to begin a story with: Everybody said the old Bosworth mansion was haunted...<em>

_Instead I changed it to Oak and what not. I hope I didn't make them to out of character, but I think I did...I'm not that great at writing horror, so feedback please!_


End file.
